


Sapphires' abyss

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: #phone calls #dms #nato #diary #family #affair, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: Moments of life from different views and showed in different ways.Enjoy!
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

3.12.2019 

Xavier (Justin's son)(8.30 PM/ 20h30)

*diary*  
Today we've arrived to London. My dad went to the summit and it's really boring. Really, I don't have anything to do. But at least I don't have to go to school. Poor Ella and Hadrien... I wonder what dad is doing right now. Shouldn't he already be here? It's late. Never mind, I can do whatever I want, so it's actually good. Très bien.

*messages*

8.48 PM  
Justin : Xav, I'll be back later.  
8.49 PM  
Xavier: How much later?  
8.59 PM  
Justin: Very late. Don't wait for me and go to sleep.  
9.02 PM  
Xavier: Do I really have to? You can't even check it.  
9\. 06 PM  
Justin: Oui.  
9.10 PM  
Xavier: What will you do?  
9.15 PM  
Justin: It's not your business.  
9.17 PM  
Xavier: You're hiding something.  
9.17 PM  
Xavier: Or someone.  
9.19 PM  
Justin: Shut up  
9.20 PM  
Xavier: I'll tell mom!  
9.21 PM  
Justin: Go to sleep you bastard

Emmanuel (8.20 PM/ 20h20)

*piece of paper*

'don't wait for me today, I'll be back later  
Emmanuel'

*messages*

20h19  
Emmanuel: Where r u?  
20h20  
Justin: In London. Et toi ?  
20h20  
Emmanuel: Very funny. What r u doing?  
20h20  
Justin: Going to hotel. Et toi ?  
20h21  
Emmanuel: Do you want to go chez moi aujourd'hui ??  
20h22  
Justin: With pleasure.  
20h22  
Justin: Wait, what about Brigitte?  
20h23  
Emmanuel: Oh shit, I forgot....  
20h24  
Justin: You forgot about ur wife? Really? 😂  
20h24  
Emmanuel: Said the one who forgot about his own son.  
20h25  
Justin: I didn't forget about Xav.  
20h25  
Justin: I'm just not talking about him.  
20h26  
Emmanuel: So where we can go?  
20h30  
Justin: I called my friend, who has a house near London. We can go there.  
20h30  
Justin: I'll send you the address.  
20h31  
Emmanuel: OK, merci😘

Brigitte( 9.50 PM/ 21h50)

*actions*

I called Emmanuel. Two times. Then the third time. He didn't answer.  
I was worried. Emmanuel actually wrote me a note, but I didn't care about it at the time. Maybe something bad happened to him? No, it's not possible. He's the president, I would know about any potential accident.  
I called him the fourth time. 

*messages*

21h56  
Brigitte: Where are you?  
21h59  
Brigitte: I'm worried.  
22h02  
Brigitte: Emmanuel  
22h02  
Brigitte: Emmanuel  
22h02  
Brigitte: Emmanuel  
22h03  
Brigitte: Emmanuel  
22h03  
Brigitte: Emmanuel  
22h03  
Brigitte:💔😭  
22h03  
Brigitte: I'm worried.  
22h05  
Brigitte: Manu?????  
22h06  
Brigitte: Is everything okay??  
22h07  
Brigitte: Emmanuel?? 💔

*actions*  
I called Emmanuel again. He didn't answer. AGAIN

Justin (10.40 PM/ 22h40)

*actions*

I pulled out few seconds later after I came. The familiar feeling of satisfying exhaustion passed through my body when I was trying not to collapse too.... uncontrollably?  
Lying near my Manu, my happiness, I asked:  
\- Can stay here tonight?  
-Mhmmmm.  
-Manu ?  
-Oui ?  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. As always I got lost in the blue abyss of two sapphires.  
-I asked if you can stay here tonight. I can, if I return to hotel early.  
-Yes.  
Manu kissed me and then snuggled to me.  
-Bonne nuit mon président.  
-Bonne-he yawned- nuit.


	2. NATO II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mocking Trump in Buckingham Palace the President of US wants revenge.

4.12.2019  
Donald Trump ( 11.00 am)  
*messages*

11.01 am  
Donald: What did you say about me yesterday evening?  
11.19 am  
Justin: What do you mean??  
11.20 am  
Donald: Yesterday evening  
11.20 am  
Donald: You, Boris, Mark and your bf  
11.21 am  
Justin: I don't know what are you talking about😕  
11.23 am  
Donald: Don't be so dumb  
11.23 am  
Donald : I know you know what I mean  
11.23 am  
Donald: It was nasty and offensive  
11.26 am  
Justin: I don't know what are you talking about!!  
11.26 am  
Justin: And I have better things to do than talking with you about yesterday evening  
11.27 am  
Donald : I know what you said  
11.27 am  
Donald : And so you doooo  
11.27 am  
Donald: It was not good 

*press conference* (16h00/ 4.00 pm) 

It was after the meeting with that German Chancellor--or whatever - Angela..... Mekrel? Merkel? The journalist (hope he was not from the fake news) asked me "Have you watched the video of the Prime Minister Justin Trudeau talking about you last night?". Yes duh, of course I've seen this. "Well, he's two-faced". I answered. I'm still really proud of myself, that I've discovered this feature of Justin Trudeau before the greatest expert of his anatomy, Emmanuel, did. Like duh, it was lit. It was really something. They think I'm dumb.... No, they don't! How could they? They are just jealous like everyone is. Duh, everyone on this big, big planet loves me and my big, big brain. I swear to god Justin's gonna have problems for this what he made yesterday. If the god don't judge him, I'll do it. I'll do it with my tremendous power. I stood up and went to the corridor, where I could catch up Justin.  
*actions*  
I was walking and looking for Justin, but he didn't seem to be anywhere near. My big, big brain thought it was probably good to look for Emmanuel first. Like duh, where's Emmanuel there's Justin. And wize vertsa. Or whatever people say in moments like this. After some time I opened the brown door and saw all the leaders there.  
  
Emmanuel( 16h30, 4.30 pm)  
*actions*

I was in a big, light room with a wooden table in the middle. Blue wall in front of me remembered all the people out here about the ongoing NATO summit. I was searching for Justin when someone touched my arm.  
-Emmanuel- the man with the American accent started--Have you seen your boyfriend? - he almost shouted the last two words.  
-No, I haven't--I decided not to tell him, that I was looking for the Canadian Prime Minister at the moment--But please, you can talk a little bit more quietly.  
-Well, y'all didn't have a problem with--he stopped- talking loud yesterday, so I don't see a reason why I should have a problem with it today.  
I noted in my mind, that Donald was talking too clever for his own health--I knew I would tell it later to Justin and Boris.  
\- Yes, you're right...  
-Ha!- Donald interrupted me.  
-But it doesn't change the fact, that I definitely wasn't - I accented the word "wasn't" a bit too much - talking loud yesterday.- I looked into Trump's eyes and continued- So have a pity on my soul and don't scream about Justin in front of all this cameras calling him "my boyfriend".   
I looked left and saw Justin standing by the window and talking with Mark Rutte (after the evening in Buckingham Palace our new favourite soulmate). Without thinking twice I walked to Justin and spooned him from behind. Justin stopped talking and excused himself. When he turned around I noticed a cameraman behind him smiling stupidly. Well, new problems are on the horizon.  
-What's up? - Justin asked while looking at my lips.  
-Nothing. I just wanted to see you. - We stood there smiling at each other for a quite a while - Actually Trump wants to talk with you. And be careful, he's talking too clever even for his own health!  
We laughed.  
I saw a light when another photo of us was made, but what could be worse than video of me being obviously in love with Justin?  
-Let's hope we won't be cached by Trump--Justin said sarcastically - I'm really scared.  
We laughed again and just stood there looking at each other, smiling and enjoying the small moment of imaginary freedom

Justin (16h45, 4.45 pm) 

*actions*

I wanted to fuck Manu so hard, but at the same moment I knew he was probably still sore after last night.  
He looked so beatiful, so peaceful in the light shining from the huge window. Then, suddenly his face changed and I heard a voice behind me:  
\- It looks like you've already found your boyfriend, Frenchie.  
Manu looked away. Without turning around to see Trump I answered:  
-And then you're surprised, that leaders are mocking you.  
-What did I do? I just said what I saw, just the fact! Maybe you should shut up sometimes, two-faced Justin. - my name sounded obscure in his mouth-- Think about my proposition. Or it's too hard for you.....  
This was too much- I turned around and looked into Trump's eyes. I was asking myself--does that fool really have a brain?  
-Donald, don't waste your time with Justin and go where you have to go. Unless you want to make someone late again.... - with a serious, almost artifical expression on his face Manu interrupted my oh-so-dangerous conversation with Trump.  
Unable to hold back my laugh I turned around to face my love when I felt a power pushing me right into him. Our lips touched and I knew the journalists didn't waste any second with us in that position--foreheads, noses and lips pressed together, my hands on Manu's chest and his hands somewhere near my dick. Two or three seconds later Manu and I were already standing next to each other--not onto each other, trying to look normal, killing stupidly smiling Trump with our gaze.  
Only then I realized how it was unnatural silent. Everyone was looking at us usually with mixed expression painted on face. Manu didn't seem like he has noticed this yet he was standing in front of Trump with the lethal gaze. There was something scary in his eyes--sapphires' abyss turned into the abyss of the Tartarus where you can almost see your death.  
And then it was when he noticed the silence, turned to me adn leaved the room running with tears flowing down his cheeks. 

*messages* (5 minutes later) 

5.01 pm  
Justin: Emmanuel... Where are you?  
5.02 pm  
Justin: Is everything okay?  
5.02pm  
Justin: Hey, love, where r u?  
5.03 pm  
Justin: Manu pls answer😢  
5.04 pm  
Justin: Manuuu.....  
5.04 pm  
Emmanuel: Don't worry. I'm alive  
5.04 pm  
Justin: Uffff... But where are you?  
5.05 pm  
Emmanuel : In the restroom, on the same floor.  
5.05 pm  
Justin: I'm going❤️  
5.06 pm  
Emmanuel: Non! Pls no  
5.06 pm  
Justin: Why?? What happened?  
5.06 pm  
Emmanuel: Nothing. I just wanna be alone  
5.06 pm  
Emmanuel: It looks like my career is ended  
5.07 pm  
Justin: Why? Ppl saw Trump pushing me on you  
5.07 pm  
Emmanuel: Ppl who were there. Not the ppl who will see the photos  
5.07 pm  
Justin: so we will tell them truth  
5.08 pm  
Justin: Can I come now??  
5.10 pm  
Emmanuel: Yeah  
5.10 pm  
Emmanuel : let's fuck this out of my brain  
5.10 pm  
Justin: 😏😏😏  
5.10 pm  
Emmanuel: 🍆💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that bo everything is a true (deau), but I think it's better for the story. Btw physics classes are very inspiring.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Brigitte and Manu talks in French, but I don't speak so good, to write the whole conversation in this beautiful language 😉  
> I want to know if you enjoyed it and if it's good way of writing.
> 
> More chapters coming!


End file.
